


Война войной, а кекс по расписанию

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alien Culture, Alien Invasion, Aliens, Cake, F/M, Humor, Romance, Story within a Story
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22631308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Кексу на поле боя не место, он может внести разлад в стройные ряды революционеров.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 3





	Война войной, а кекс по расписанию

На поле боя можно было найти что угодно. Обычно – смерть. Иногда – славу. В отдельных случаях – мелкие ценности в карманах поверженных врагов. Но найти на поле боя кекс – это что-то новенькое.  
Его заметил Сакамото. Как человек, кое-что повидавший, он сразу понял, что это именно кекс. Можно сказать, сработала его интуиция. Остальные Джои, наверное, не опознали бы в кексе продукт питания – всякие необычные инопланетные штуки у них были не в почёте. Но теперь, когда Сакамото принёс кекс в штаб командования, точнее, в хлипкую палатку, которую так называли, и положил его на стол, вид и запах кекса вне сомнений говорил – “Ешь меня, я вкусный!” На заляпанном чернилами, грязью и засохшими потёками солдатских обедов складном полевом столе кекс в блестящей прозрачной обёртке смотрелся неуместно. Розовая ленточка на упаковке делала его ещё более чужеродным.  
– Это, несомненно, уловка аманто, чтобы внести разлад в наши ряды! – высказался наконец Кацура. – Мы должны его уничтожить.  
– Здравая мысль, Зура. Я этим займусь, – Гинтоки протянул руку к кексу.  
– Да не есть его, а уничтожить! Он наверняка отравлен!  
Все посмотрели на кекс. Тот не выглядел отравленным, тот выглядел с изюмом.  
– И всё же странно, откуда на поле боя кекс? – поинтересовался Такасуги.  
– Именно! – подтвердил Кацура. – Просто так кекс с собой на войне никто бы не носил, это подозрительно. Разве что…  
**  
Деревья сладострастно шевелили ветками – у них был период почкования, и запах липкого древесного сока кружил головы юным выпускникам училища. На пороге перед выходом во взрослую жизнь сделать первый шаг было одновременно и страшно, и интересно.  
– Сейчас или никогда! – подумал Асфгхл. Он для смелости сгрыз пару пластинок щызха (и какое непередаваемое чувство, когда можно покупать их самому, а не просить старших товарищей!) и отправился на поиски Скрррылы. Всё время, что Асфгхл провёл в училище, он не решался ей признаться, но теперь – пусть даже она отвергнет его, он выскажет всё, что не давало ему покоя на протяжении нескольких циклов.  
Скрррылу он заметил издалека. Её, как всегда, окружала стайка подружек.  
– Она так популярна, – подумал Асфгхл, и у него даже ганглий начало щемить от переполнявших его чувств. Скрррыла тоже его увидела и помахала ему клешнёй. Тут её подруги как по команде разбежались, наверное, каким-то восьмым чувством уловив, о чём именно хочет поговорить Асфгхл.  
– Привет, – сказала Скрррыла, когда он подошёл поближе.  
– Привет, – отозвался Асфгхл, судорожно подыскивая по всем отсекам мозга способ начать разговор о том, что его сейчас больше всего волновало.  
– Трогательная была церемония закрытия, правда? – спросила Скрррыла.  
– Ага, у тебя всё ещё железы от слёз опухли, – поддел Асфгхл.  
– Дурак! – Скрррыла смущённо дёрнула сяжками.  
Они неловко замолчали, лишь ветки деревьев продолжали романтично обтираться друг об друга.  
– Ты, наверное, теперь будешь работать в инкубаторе? – нарушил тишину Асфгхл.  
– Наверное. С моими оценками я ни на что, кроме кладки яиц, не гожусь, – грустно щёлкнула мандибулами Скрррыла.  
– Значит, мы долго не увидимся, – разочарованно протянул Асфгхл. – Я собираюсь отправится завоёвывать новую планету.  
– Я так и думала. Тебе это подходит.  
– Знаешь, а ведь я всегда думал, что ты очень… ну… – Асфгхл замялся.  
– Чуть не забыла! – перебила его Скрррыла, покопалась в своём подмышечном мешке, вытащила что-то и сунула ему.  
Кекс? Асфгхл повертел в клешнях неожиданный подарок.  
– Это я сама пекла, – смущённо сказала Скрррыла. – Чтобы ты не забывал меня. А когда ты завоюешь планету и вернёшься, было бы здорово опять встретиться.  
– Да! Обязательно! – Асфгхл прижал к себе кекс и в душе поклялся хранить его до того самого момента, когда он с триумфом вернётся домой с инопланетных завоеваний. Но тогда он ещё не знал, как может повернуться судьба.  
**  
– И умирая на боле боя вдалеке от родной планеты, столкнувшись с неожиданным героизмом самураев, он вытащил кекс, взглянул на него последний раз и сказал: “Прости, я не смог исполнить наше обещание!” – в глазах Кацуры сверкнули слёзы.  
Сакамото кульминацию истории не слышал, он уже давно храпел. Такасуги и Гинтоки не так повезло – заснуть не удалось.  
– Душещипательная история, – ядовито сказал Такасуги. – Давай ты отправишься к аманто и им расскажешь. Уверен, они растрогаются и сразу улетят домой.  
– А у меня идея ещё лучше. Давай просто навсегда заткнём Зуре рот этим кексом, – зловеще сказал Гинтоки.  
– Мы не можем! В этом кексе ведь все чувства Скрррылы! Эй, парни, что вы делаете, отпустите меня, мпфффф…  
**  
А тем временем где-то далеко Куроконо размышлял, нашли ли его товарищи кекс, что он оставлял как запоздалый подарок ко дню рождения Такасуги. Хорошо бы, если поздравительная открытка не оторвалась, она плохо держалась на ленточке. Но даже если бы открытка потерялась, Куроконо был уверен, что его товарищи всё равно поймут, что значит этот кекс – ведь чувства, которые он хотел передать кексом, совершенно невозможно не распознать.

Куроконо недооценил способности Джои.


End file.
